Congélame
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: A veces Hiccup piensa que las manos de Jack no son tan frías como parecen. Frostcup. Regalo para Ruby Saotome.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Cómo entrenar a tu dragón ni el Origen de los Guardianes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressilda Cowell y William Joyce, respectivamente. Las películas van por cuenta de DreamWorks.

**Pareja: **_Jack Frost/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

**Dedicado a:** Ruby Saotome.

**Lilith:** Es el regalo navideño para Ruby del grupo de Facebook "Hijak/Frostcup ^^". Es un drabble :D.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Único**

**Congélame**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Mírame, por favor"._

—Alguien alguna vez, hace unos años…

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Hiccup estaba en aprietos.<p>

No es como si nunca lo hubiera estado. De hecho, esta clase de aprietos era enervante, una de sus favoritas.

—J-Jack…

—Ssh, déjame todo a mí, Hiccup —susurró una voz cerca de su oído, su espalda sintiendo el frío cuerpo detrás.

Labios helados besaron la piel pecosa de su cuello, luego una lengua igual de fría y traviesa trazó un camino lento y en espiral ascendente. Hiccup gimió por lo bajo cuando al mismo tiempo una mano pasó por su costado descendiendo por su vientre, para usurpar los botones de su pantalón y tomar su miembro.

—¡Ah! —jadeó cuando lo acariciaron de arriba hacia abajo, los dedos intrusos tanteando la punta para usar el pegajoso liquido como estimulante.

La fricción se tornó más fuerte, mucho más erótica. Hiccup se mordía los labios, ahogando sus largos jadeos con su mano. No quería que lo oyeran y eso molestó en sobremanera a Jack.

Si Hiccup estaba poniendo resistencia, lo mejor que podía hacer era derribar esa resistencia, y sabía como hacerlo perfectamente. Después de todo, conocía bien a Hiccup y lo que lo hacia gritar del más puro placer.

Hábilmente quitó de en medio la estorbosa tela de los pantalones de Hiccup, provocando que éste respingara y un reclamo. El aire frío se coló por las fibras sensibles de las nalgas de Hiccup, pero luego fue sustituido por las repentinamente calientes manos de Jack paseándose por el medio, tanteando su entrada sin perturbarla del todo.

—¿Quieres más, Hiccup? —preguntó pícaramente aventurando uno de sus dedos mientras su otra mano seguía estimulándolo vigorosamente.

—Yo… —no pudo articular, avergonzado hasta el máximo de aquella simultánea frotación.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

Hiccup volvió a gemir, moviendo su propia cadera al ritmo que marcaban los dedos de Jack.

—Sólo tienes que pedirlo, Hicc, y usaré toda mi mano —lamió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, dejando de lado su tarea por un momento para amasar los montículos tiernos de sus nalgas.

—No… yo… —exclamó avergonzado hasta la médula.

Una parte de él intuía lo que Jack planeaba y definitivamente no quería que nadie ajeno lo escuchara. Porque sería complicado explicar por qué estabas excitado y gimiendo sin control si técnicamente nadie te estaba tocando. Una de las desventajas de que Jack fuese un espíritu.

—Anda, dilo —musitó Jack con vehemencia—. Pararé si no lo haces, Hicc, y sabes que soy capaz de detenerme.

«_Aunque eso signifique tener que consolarme por mi cuenta después»_, agregó mentalmente con resignación.

—No, Jack —pudo decir Hiccup entre respiraciones—. Nos oirán.

—Que nos escuchen —planteó Jack con firmeza, mientras liberaba su propio miembro para pasearlo entre las redondeces del otro. Sabía que eso le encantaba, aunque no lo admitiera claramente—. Así Hofferson sabrá por fin por qué la dejaste.

—Jack —reprochó Hiccup al tiempo que gemía cuando la punta rozó su entrada.

Frost lo tomó del mentó para callarlo con un beso demandante. Hiccup palideció con la lengua húmeda y fría toca la suya, disfrutando del acalorado contacto.

—Dilo, Hiccup —pidió de nuevo cuando el beso terminó. Juntó su frente con la del otro a pesar de la posición en que se encontraban—. Por favor.

Eso sorprendió a Haddock enormemente. Por lo general, Jack nunca se disculpaba. Así que eso era nuevo y lo conmovió profundamente.

Hiccup dio un beso fugaz en los labios pálidos y esbozó una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, provocando un sonrojo cerúleo en las mejillas de Jack. Era raro también eso. Jack no se ruborizaba a menudo.

—Tómame, Jack —susurró Hiccup con calidez—. _Congélame_.

Compartieron otro beso, esta vez más lento y cariñoso. Entonces, Jack tomó a Hiccup de la cadera dirigiendo su erección hacia el centro mismo de Haddock, entrando de una sola estocada y ocasionando uno de los más deliciosos gemidos que las cuerdas vocales de Hiccup pudieran realizar.

Jack tomó eso como enervante para seguir. Arremetió con fuerza contra Hiccup, golpeando los lugares sensibles y explotando de puro placer al sentir la estrechez rodeándole. El calor que Hiccup desprendía era incomparable, precioso, querido. Jack estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaba estar tan unido con alguien.

—¡Ah, Jack! —cuando Hiccup gritaba su nombre, podía dejar de lado los siglos de soledad vivida y renacer como un fénix invernal cuyo cielo era representado por los ojos verdes más sinceros que hubiera visto en su eternidad.

—¡Más, por favor, más! —rogó Hiccup elevando su retaguardia en un claro gesto de entrega.

Jack sonrió ante los gritos y las exclamaciones, emocionado ante la idea de ser descubiertos. Se imaginaba la cara de Stoick o de Astrid la encontrarse a Hiccup gimiendo porque un espíritu, invisible para ellos, lo estaba follando duro. La perspectiva se le antojó tentadora y dobló sus esfuerzos por lograr que todo Berk los escuchara.

Tuvo éxito.

Hiccup gritaba con fuerza, se retorcía placenteramente y apenas podía articular alguna palabra conexa. Estaba perdido en las estocadas divinas que lo tocaban profundamente, en la candidata voz de Jack asfixiada por sus jadeos, mostrándole que no sólo era él quien disfrutaba. Amaba cuando Jack parecía tan ido como él cuando hacían el amor.

Hiccup contrajo sus paredes internas cuando intuyó que Jack estaba por terminar, porque conocía a la perfección que eso lo enloquecía, que hacia la fricción aún más avasalladora. Jack boqueó por el embate acelerando sus propias estocadas para aprovecharlo al máximo y llenando con su semilla la cavidad que la consumió toda.

El orgasmo estremeció a ambos con la potencia de una bomba, y el grito final pudo escucharse por todo el Wilderwest.

Hiccup se recargó en la pared, y Jack sobre él sin sacar su miembro, todavía disfrutando de los pequeños apretones involuntarios consecuentes.

—Pesas —se quejó Hiccup con voz ahogada.

Jack emitió una risa ligera y besó los cabellos de la nuca, riendo cuando las puntas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

—Igual me amas —planteó con naturalidad ganando que Hiccup rodara los ojos—. ¿Listo para otro round? Ya sabes, por si les quedaba duda que eras tú el que gemía mi nombre.

Hiccup le envió una mirada ácida, pero después no pudo evitar reír.

—Estás loco, Frost —espetó con humor—. A ti no te mataran por esto, eh. Ya sabes, las desventajas de no ser un espíritu.

—Si alguien te toca lo convertiré en un puto hielo —afirmó Jack con determinación.

Hiccup sólo pudo asentir.

—¿Y bien —prosiguió Jack—, listo para la segunda ronda?

Haddock se giró lentamente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¿Tú que crees? —dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Jack correspondió felizmente, devorando la boca de Hiccup con besos candentes por todo lo que restaba de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¡Listo! Espero que haya estado bueno (escribir Lemon corto no es mi especialidad xD). Como sea, espero que haya estado bien porque es mi primera inmersión en el Frostcup (aunque acá entre nos, me comienza a llamar más la atención el Ruffjack x3).

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo lleno de yaoi, porno dragonezco (cofTothcupcof) y muchas cosas más xD.**

**Sinceramente, Abel L. Kiryû.**


End file.
